1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an electronically commutated, collectorless direct-current motor.
2. Background Art
Such a direct-current motor is known from DE-OS 34 38 747. The stator winding of the known electronically commutated, collectorless direct-current motor comprises an insulating body which consists of a disk-shaped ring and a plurality of axially extending slotted portions annularly arranged thereon. The slotted portions are supported by a tubular section. The individual phase windings of the stator winding are located outside the slotted portions, the ends of the windings being connected to a circuit board. The ends are commonly soldered directly to the circuit board.
The disadvantage of the known direct-current motor is that during production, the ends of the winding must be soldered to the circuit board by hand.